1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a laser device, and more particularly to a laser device of an equal-energy pulse synchronous with motion.
2. Related Art
Commercial application of lasers is wide; they can be used for processing purposes such as marking, scribing and fracturing in industry applications. Usually, in order to achieve high-quality beam output of a laser resonant cavity, the design of a laser processing device for the above purposes usually pursues physical performance and specification of the laser.
However, an excitation source in the resonant cavity must be adjusted frequently due to a power requirement, causing an unstable heat balance in the resonant cavity; a heat drift phenomenon occurs at assemblies in the resonant cavity, which makes output energy of the laser unstable.
Furthermore, a quality switch (Q-switch), in the resonant cavity adjusts a switch frequency as a frequency of the output pulse changes, causing an unstable accumulated energy output, so that it is difficult to maintain the heat balance in the resonant cavity, and the stability of the output energy of the laser is also affected.
In addition, laser processing is usually in coordination with a motion system, so that the laser and a processing member move relatively, to achieve processing such as marking and cutting. Therefore, if the laser trigger and the motion system are asynchronous, unstable random processing point is generated, thereby affecting the processing quality.